The Unexpected Guest
by kirana46
Summary: "I'm Echizen Ryoma wife and Echizen Ryoma is my husband!" The teenage girl spoke toward the 12 years old super rookie confidently that make all the sempai tachi jaws dropped.


**Hello there! This is my second one shot fan fiction! I was boring and I have no idea what to write in my other story (The secret) so suddenly I got idea which is this story… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine!**

**Enjoy reading!**

In a one peaceful and sunny morning, a young teenager girl was just walking around by the street with no direction. She was around twenty year old teenage girl. With her tired face, she sat down on the bench and silently sighed.

"Where is that baka! Where is he?" The teenage girl frustrated for not found what she looking for. She has long black and silky hair- added with a pink scarf on it. She wore a black cardigan, covered with a chocolate long sleeve jacket also just a mini skirt. That make most of the men who saw her blushed because of her looks. Her motto was - 'Simple yet elegant!'

She looked at her gold watch and sighed "It's already 10:00 a.m! In this time maybe he is still in the school. " After said that kind of words, her eyes went wide.

"School… Why I haven't think of that!" She said as she stood up for so sudden.

.

.

.

She walked as fast as she could. Her sweats covered her forehead. She panting heavily after a long journey that she had walked.

"Hah! Hah! Where could this Seishun Gakuen School be…"She looked around her- searching for the sign that was written as 'Seishun Gakuen'

"Mada mada dane!" She frowned.

"Maybe I should ask people!" Her face turned into smile as she knew what to do after a long short thought.

.

.

The tennis regulars were doing their regular things everyday- self-practice, friendly match etc… For them, that day was very boring day for the Seigaku tennis regulars. Fuji had match with Kawamura, Momoshiro ran laps accompany with his enemy, Kaido for attend late for practice. Ryoma doesn't have to run laps since he came early to practice that day which was surprisingly. Eiji was stretching his body while his partner, Oishi warm up his body for come up match with Eiji. Inui kept writing his new data as he observed the regulars doing. Tezuka along with Ryuzaki sensei had a discussion outside the tennis court but not far from it.

It was normal day for them…

As Ryoma practice swinging his red racquet, he felt something would happen to him that day. Something like embarrassing thing, shocking news etc. All mixed together. He began his daydreaming and stopped his practice. That make his sempai attracted to ask what had happen to him.

"Echizen! Echizen! Oi!" Momoshiro voice snapped Ryoma who in a really deep thought. He blinked at his spiky haired sempai for a few seconds. "What is it, Momo-sempai?"

"I should ask you that! Today surely you have a lot of day dreaming! You can tell me what in your mind if you wanted to…" Momoshiro patted his kouhai head '_although I know you wouldn't tell me…_' he thought.

"Nothing Momo-sempai!" As expected words from Ryoma. '_As I thought so…' _Momoshiro low his eyelids.

"…but I felt something will happen to me…" Ryoma suddenly spoke which make his sempai widen his eyes.

"Why you think like that?"

Ryoma sighed first before he answered it "I just think that…"

Ryoma couldn't finish his words as something that attracted him to look at. So do all the tennis regulars. All of them stared at the same source.

"I wanna asked you something… Is this Seishun Gakuen tennis club?" the teenage girl made an innocent face as she asked Tezuka. Tezuka unexpectedly blushed a bit after looked at the teenage girl.

"Who are you?" Ryuzaki sensei roughly asked as she didn't like much someone interrupted her discussion etc.

The teenage girl didn't answer. She gazed at Ryuzaki sensei carefully which make Tezuka and the other regulars a little bit confused.

"Oh my god!" Suddenly she raised her voice and make an exited face- of course, everyone shocked for the teenage girl reaction.

"Y…you must be Ryuzaki Sumire! You look so young! I actually see you… face to face and alive!" She jumped for joy and hugged Ryuzaki sensei.

"What the… Who are you and what do you mean by alive?" Ryuzaki sensei loses her temper.

She release her hug and bowed "I'm very sorry! I-I just wanna see someone here!"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows after heard her words. "Who might that be?"

All the regulars including Ryoma already outside the tennis court to see what had happen between Tezuka, Ryuzaki sensei and the teenage girl.

The teenage girl smiled and said "Well… Tezuka-kun…"

Everyone jaws dropped including Tezuka (Well… a little bit). "H…How do you know my name? Have we have met before?"

The teenage girl smile again "Nope~"

Momoshiro whispered to the person beside him "Echizen, Who is that hottie girl huh?"

Ryoma frowned "How should I know!" he risen his voice.

Without realized it, everyone turned to Ryoma and paid attention at him. He sweat drooped.

The teenage girl after saw Ryoma, she widened her eyes. "Anata!"

She ran toward Ryoma and hugged him tightly and Ryoma face sunk into the teenage girl big boobs. The regulars in shocked was blushed a bit after saw that scene.

"I miss you so much Anata!"

Ryoma struggled out from her death hug. "I-don't know you and LET GO OFF ME!"

Finally, the teenage girl releases her hug.

"Excuse me miss…" Oishi brave himself to ask. The girl turned at him.

"Huh?"

"What relationship between you and Echizen?"

The girl blinked and answered "Mada mada dane Oishi-kun!"

Once again, the regulars widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Echizen! Care to explain!" Momoshiro patted hardly at Ryoma.

"Saa Echizen… You have situation here…"

"BURNING!"

"Echizen! Explain."

"Fssh~"

"Iie data~"

"I don't know her 100%, Momo sempai!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Then how she now your take line, huh Echizen?" Momoshiro asked curiously. He can heard surround him whispered among them about the same thing.

"Anno…" the teenage girl finally talked after along silent. Everyone turned at her.

He gulped "If you guys don't know me… My name is Echizen Yuki- Echizen Ryoma wife."

The last sentence makes a very long and creepy silent atmosphere among them.

"May …you… re…peat …the last sentence, Miss…" Oishi shuttered.

Ryoma still stood like a stone silently.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma wife and Echizen Ryoma is my husband!"

….

…

…

…

Silent atmosphere appeared…

…

They blinked…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL…!" The regulars shouted disbelief.

Ryoma already fainted….

**Okay! This is what I think with my own story (this story)…**

**Lame + boring + cliff hanger = this one shot story!**

**Please review! I really hope my dearest reader can review it!**

'**till we meet again soon!**

**Bye!**


End file.
